The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly relates to methods for fabricating sensors useful in maximizing the efficiency of engine operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,064, there is disclosed a construction for a magnetic spring seat attachment useful with injection sensors for diesel engines. (The attachment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,064 is an improvement over a similar arrangement disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,522).
The term "ion nitriding" refers to a thermal-chemical process or case-hardening iron containing metal surfaces.